First Date
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: 1 Shot Story: Kakashi is order by the acting Hokage to spy on Shizune and Tsunade. With no choice but to given to Danzo's demands. Kakashi ask Shizune out on a Date to the night carnival. After seeing Shizunes inner beauty. Possible a crush on Shizune.


**Author: **This story is a one shot enjoy

* * *

_First Date: Night of the Carnival_

**K**akashi was summon to the Hokages tower. Anbu Root with tight security. The two guards halt Kakashi from going into the office.

"Sir Hatake Kakashi is here" said one of the anbu root knocking on the door.

"Esscort him in" said the acting Hokage.

The hokage was Danzo with his bandage up right face. With a cane in his right hand. With the Hokage hat.

"Hatake Kakashi, my my…I always wanted to have a conversation with you. The legendary copy cat ninja but on to business. I have a request for you" said Danzo.

"What is it your excellencies" Kakashi reply?

"I want you to keep tabs on Tsunades caretaker."

"What is the reason for this" ask Kakashi.

"I just want to keep Tsunade in check" quoted Danzo.

"This is why you have your goons for"

"Kakashi I need someone that has been close to Tsunade on the inside" with Danzo smiling.

"I will not harm them in any matter if that's what your implying me to do" Kakashi with the grim look on his fist pounding the Hokages desk

With anbu root shinobi came gathering in the office as Danzo wave them off. Danzo places his left hand on Kakashi's left shoulder.

"What type of Hokage would harm his people. But if you don't do this there are other methods than violence. I will station everyone you knew all over the land of fire."

"I will do it " Kakashi walks away from Danzou.

"You must report to me once per day. And make it discreet, if you fail to comply to these terms. Consider it treason on your behaved" said Danzo as Kakashi was on his way out the door.

*******

At Tsunades compound, Shizune walk in with 2 backage of groceries. With her being a klutz by tripping over perhaps medical scrolls all over the living room. Dropping both the groceries in her arms.

"Ahhhhhhhh…just my luck" said Shizune, her black kimino are soak with tomato sauce.

"I go take a quick shower than I clean this mess up later" Shizune walks pass Tsunade in a coma.

Resting peacefully in her bed. Shizune strips her kimono off and turns the knob with the shower water running. As she close the curtain. Kakashi stop by the compound, he observed the door was wide open.

"Hello anyone home" Kakashi see the apartment a little trash with scrolls all over the apartment and groceries smash on the carpets.

Kakashi with a shiver running down his spine now pulls out a kunai in his right hand. He moves stealthy try to keep is foot steps discreet. He was able to enter Tsunades chamber, seeing that she was unharmed. He herd a commotion in the bathing area. He slowly makes his way to the door just 2 paces. The door just open on him with Shizune naked body exposed to Kakashi. Before she could scream Kakashi was knockout with him falling backwards. With blood gushing through Kakashi mask. As he laid there unconscious. He wakes up as he see Shizune with her upper body hovering over his face. As he quickly stood up to his feet.

"Kakashi Im sorry that I scared you. I forgot to close the door before I shower" as her 2 cheeks was still red, no man has never seen her naked before she is shy inside.

"That's okay I came here to check up on Tsunade how's her condition?" Kakashi also was blushing.

"Thank you for your kindness, her status is still stable. But everything else is the same thing with her still in a coma."

"Shizune..I..ah..you should let out some stress, there is the carnival tonight. It will be an honor if you where to company me." Kakashi face red.

He never taught in his wildest dreams that this tomboy Kunoichi was the most beautiful women he ever lay eye on from the inside.

"Kakashi ..ah I.." Shizune was interrupted.

"7:00pm I come to pick you up" Kakashi left out the front door.

"KAKASHI…ah man what a bummer" Shizune had never felt this way before.

With her heart tingling inside. No man has ever seen her naked nor ask her out on a date in her 31 years alive. She was nerves, and didn't know what to do what to dress. And what type of perfume to use.

********

Its nightfall 7:00pm there was a knock on Tsunades. Shizune with shivers opens the door. Her eyes grew big as this silver haired mask man perhaps wearing those long tuxido pants with long sleeve black button shirt. He still wearing that face mask and a new black bandana crossing his left eye and upper face. He worn fancy black sandals that just match right for his pants. This is the most handsome man she ever seen in her life. She nearly fainted. How every Kakashi's head was on fire. Look like it was going to burst open. Shizune was wearing a sailor fuku more on the tuxedo style. Her skirt however was high perhaps just less that a foot high from her hips. Giving her the exotic look. Her face was so dashy with red lip stick. This was no longer the tomboy everyone knew.

"Shizune..its time"said Kakashi"

"Okay" Both Kakashi and Shizune clutched arms together as they walk side by side.

They walk into the town district of Konoha walking side by side. The streets of Konoha where pack with villagers because of the carnival.

"Oh Kakashi..those look good" Shizune was looking at the Mizu white dumplings.

Kakashi purchase two sticks of white snow dumplings. Shizune enjoy them's Kakashi tilt his head backwards and slid the dumplings under his mask. Shizune with that idiotic look on her face. There where BBQ stick roasted over the fire in another concession stand.

"This one look delicious, Shizune you like one also"

"Sure how nice of you" Shizune heart have settle down from shyness early on.

Shizune gulps them down like no one's business. Kakashi again with his head tilt back sliding the BBQ stick under the mask.

"HAHAHAH..your funny" reply Shizune as Kakashi scratches his head also smiling.

Kids where playing games. Throwing darts, tossing horse shoes ect.

"What a lovely night Kakashi" now she leans her head on Kakashi right shoulder.

As they continued to walk. Unexpected guess greets them.

"Kakashi Sensie..and Shizune"said Shikamaru.

"Hey sensei and senpai..Hahanah you two look so great together..sorry for our short time. HIT IT LETS GO ON THAT SWING SET" said Ino.

"What a drag..see you guy..latt.."Ino drags Shikamaru.

"There sure are lovely" said Shizune

"Yeah hahaha" reply Kakashi.

"Kakashi….you look like a man" Gai said patting Kakashi on his back. "WHAAAAAAT…its that you. YOUR SO BEALT' Gai wanted to hold Shizunes hands.

But she deck him in the face. With all the muscles tense in her body for moments. Than she embraces Kakashi again.

"Gai..ahh..sorry about that" said Kakashi as him and Shizune walks away.

*******

Kakashi and Shizune would run into allot of guess this evening. Naruto and Sakura was also cuddling up together. As the younger teen girls gave out a stink eye to Sakura. With Sakura responding with her tongue when Naruto wasn't looking.

"Kakashi and Shizune. Wow you two look great together" said Naruto.

"Naruto you and Sakura and are quite the lovely couple." Kakashi responded.

"WHAT..where just friends nothing else" said Naruto.

Sakura and Shizune where shy to speak a world to one another.

"Sakura chun and Naruto kun. Will you join us in the aerial show" said Shizune with her face red.

"Yes will would be delighted to join you 2" Naruto also agreed to join them.

They would walk along together and they where to climb the Hokage Statues and watch the great fire work show from there. As they look more towards the center district. It was still in construction. From God Realms destruction. The aerials light up the black full moon sky of Konoha. With villager looking up. The firework show would last 30 minutes as Kakashi and Naruto's group would depart ways. Its 11:30pm as Kakashi walks Shizune home.

"That was the best night of my life ever. Thank you Kakashi"

"Well not a problem in the world. If you need me for anything. Don't be shy to ask."

"Okay..um..can I see..your face." Shizune was blushing red.

"Umm..you want to see my face" Kakashi slowly removes his face mask.

His face was so dashing, this guy had the most handsome face Shizune has ever seen in her life. She place her 2 hands on both cheek of Kakashi with his face glowing red in the dark.

"I will always be available if you need me for anything" said Shizune.

Kakashi and Shizune face closing in. There mouth wide open, with there lips 2 inches apart. A cat jumps off a aluminum trash can. With its noise interrupting the kiss.

"Shizune I got to go. I see next time okay."

"Okay bye than" Kakashi say bye before walking away. Shizune watches Kakashi till he vanishes into the darkness before going into Tsunades Compound.

********

Back at the Hokages tower at 12pm. Kakashi made his report to Danzo before going straight home. Shizune turns the shower knob to warm up the water. As she strips her sailor fuku. A scroll pops out of her tank top . The scroll is just 4 inches long.

"Whats this" as she opens up the scroll and ready the documents.

_DEAR SHIZUNE_

_You and Tsunade are being monitor._

_by Danzo and Root. Danzo has _

_me to spy on you. I had no other_

_choice or he would split us apart._

_and everyone we knew all around_

_the land of fire. Don't do anything _

_stupid. Just act casual as if you_

_knew nothing about this. Keep it_

_too yourself or I will be court-martial_

_for treason, till than._

"This is" Shizune with an sour face.

**THE END**

* * *

Authors Note: Its just a hype for my other Kakashi/Shizune fanfic that should be publish this summer. Sorry for the bad grammer.


End file.
